<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Get It On by turnitup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802816">Let’s Get It On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup'>turnitup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safewords, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s karma sutra show and tell.</p><p>—</p><p>A collection of short - shameless smut- fics featuring our favourite duo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the prompt:<br/>Honestly, anything with Carlos pecs. That man has nipples that deserve to be loved.</p><p>Be forewarned, this is 100% shameless smut with 0% plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week. Back-to-back shifts and a serial arsonist had run Carlos ragged. Only seeing his desk and his bed had almost driven him to the brink. TK and taken one look at him after shift and immediately started planning. Arranging a low key celebration to watch Marjan kick some ass at the derby was Phase One. TK makes his move as soon as Carlos is done talking to Paul. His eyes widen when TK tugs him into the men’s restroom.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” he shoots Carlos a saucy grin and Carlos nods, gaze fixed on the hand TK’s shoved into his jeans pocket. He’s barely breathing, teeth dug into his lower lip and as much as TK wants to tease him, he’s impatient for this, too. He fishes out Carlos’s surprise and shakes the contents of the small bag into his palm. The silver chain gleams beneath the bright restroom light, offset by the black rubber tips. Carlos’s breath hitches, gaze flicking up to TK’s face. “How...”</p><p>“Mmm.. call it a good feeling,” TK says quietly, “and you love when I play with them. So easy guess.”</p><p>Carlos swallows and reaches out, nudging one clamp with a hesitant fingertip. “I do,” he agrees. “Can... will you put them on right now?”</p><p>That was what TK hoped Carlos might ask for, so he nods and cups Carlos’s face, holding him still for a soft kiss, “Unbutton your shirt for me, handsome?”</p><p>Carlos’s fingers fly to the buttons and he undoes them almost hastily. His shirt is a warm, soft grey and paired with the sleek black jacket it frames his chest beautifully. TK almost wants to undress Carlos further, barely held back by the knowledge of how much shit his friends (read: Paul) would give them if they got caught.</p><p>Carlos’s nipples are hard already, dusky and tempting. TK runs a careful finger around one. “So eager,” he purrs. “‘Los, I need you to listen carefully. This is important babe. If they start to hurt in a way that’s not fun, or you start feeling overwhelmed, I want you to tell me right away, okay?”</p><p>Carlos nods, expression earnest despite his wide pupils. “I promise,” he says, licks his lips. “My place tonight?”</p><p>“If you want to,” TK agrees with a smile. “Mine is closer though.”</p><p>“I know,” and Carlos is grinning now, his hands resting on TK’s waist. His warmth seeps through TK’s shirt, and he shivers. “My bed is more comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s how it is, I see.” TK laughs. “Bed snob.”</p><p>“I want you in my bed,” Carlos corrects, and leans down for a kiss TK is only too happy to return. It starts out soft and with both of them still grinning, then turns deep and hungry within moments just as soon as Carlos’s tongue teases at TK’s lips. They are both breathing hard when they resurface, and Carlos had gone pliant against TK once more, his hands clinging to him. TK fingers one tempting nipple, then attaches the first clamp without even looking down, his gaze trained on Carlos’s face.</p><p>Carlos’s brow pinches, his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth falls open in a soft “oh!” that’s more breath than sound. His hands tense where they’re still resting on TK’s waist, and his breath picks up just a little. TK rests his hand flat on Carlos’s chest, palm over where he can feel Carlos’s heartbeat, and watches him. When Carlos’s face smooths out, dark eyes fluttering open again and immediately seeking TK, his own heart does something complicated in his chest. “Good?” he asks quietly, and fuck, when has his voice gone so raspy?</p><p>Carlos nods, sucks in a breath before he can reply. “Good,” he agrees in a rough whisper. “Fuck, Ty… so good, why haven’t I done that before?”</p><p>TK chuckles and lightly flicks the free nipple, watches Carlos shiver. “I’m glad you haven’t,” he admits, letting the second clamp rest on Carlos’s chest just below the hard nub. “Means I can be the first to give you this.”</p><p>The second clamp has Carlos whimper low in his throat and pressed close as they are TK can feel his cock stir against his thigh. He hisses at the unexpected flash of heat that causes, strokes his hands up and down Carlos’s sides and belly, carefully avoiding the slender chain connecting the clamps. Carlos’s breath evens out under TK’s gentle hands, though his heart keeps beating quickly beneath his palm. TK kisses him again. “Colour handsome?”</p><p>“Green,” Carlos answers immediately, voice low and needy already. His eyes are almost black with arousal, and TK is pretty sure it’s just the wide cut of his pants that keeps Carlos from having a very obvious problem. He smirks at the fantasy of leading a visibly aroused Carlos out into the stands and past the spectators … maybe by the chain connecting the clamps… but no. That’s not something they’ve discussed, not something they’ve agreed upon, and TK won’t overstep those boundaries.</p><p>“Get dressed again for me,” he orders quietly, “and make sure you’re comfortable.”</p><p>His thigh nudges Carlos’s fattening dick in emphasis before he steps back just enough to allow a little space between them. Carlos moans, shivering all over, but his hands are steady when he starts to button his shirt again. He whimpers when he realizes the cut is tight enough it’ll press on the clamps with every move, and TK can’t stop the smirk this time, doesn’t try to hide it. Carlos swallows when he sees it, bites his lower lip as he reaches down to adjust his dick. When he closes the button on his jacket, it’s almost as if nothing changed from before – except his eyes are still lust-dark and his lips are still red and a little plush from kissing. TK’s own dick twitches in his slacks.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>Carlos nods, but of course they still must shoot the shit one final time with Paul, Mateo and Marjan. Luckily for Carlos, the boys are both exhausted after a long day and Marjan just worked her ass off for an hour so they don’t notice anything off. TK does, but then he’s standing right next to Carlos and can hear the tiny hitch in his breathing.</p><p>They drive home in companionable silence, hand in hand – and TK lets Carlos crowd him against the wall of his hallway as soon as the door is closed behind them and kisses him, opens his jacket and tugs his shirt free of his pants with greedy hands.</p><p>“I want you,” he purrs against Carlos’s ear, his hands pushing up beneath the jacket and shirt to toy with the clamps. Carlos whimpers, pushing into the touch. “I want to sit on your fat cock and play with these until you scream for me. Will you let me do that, handsome?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Carlos gasps, nodding already. “Yes!”</p><p>TK steers him backwards between kisses, and they should probably really stop leaving a trail of clothes in his hallway on the regular, but today is not that day. TK is down to his shirt and boxers by the time he nudges Carlos up onto his bed, and Carlos is just wearing his socks and boxers – and the clamps, of course. The thin chain is bright against his skin, the clamped nubs dark and tender looking. TK’s mouth waters just imagining how they must feel, and he leans forward and very lightly licks at one, just for a taste. Carlos moans and bucks up beneath him, his cock rubbing against TK’s ass through their underwear. His hands push and pull at TK’s shoulders as if he’s not entirely sure if he wants to push him away or hold him there, and TK sucks in a breath and flicks his tongue out again, with the same result. He smirks up at Carlos and does it again with the other nipple, earning himself a hissed curse in Spanish this time.</p><p>Carlos’s lips are bitten red and wet from where he’s licked them. His hands on TK’s shoulders shift and pull at him, and TK sits up and lets Carlos drag him into a needy kiss. “I’m not going to tie you... cuff you... up this time,” he murmurs against Carlos’s ear when they part, and his voice has gone and dropped to that low register again. Fuck, this man makes him so hungry. “I want you to finger me open while I play with these,” he gives the chain a very light tug and listens to the moan Carlos gives him in response, feels the shiver work its way through him. “I love how your fingers feel inside me.”</p><p>Carlos takes that as permission to slide his hands down TK’s sides and grab his ass, and well… TK’s not going to complain because that feels good, too. He pushes into the grip a little and sucks on the tender skin just below Carlos’s ear, just shy of marking him up where people can see.</p><p>Their boxers land in a heap somewhere next to the bed, along with TK’s shirt and the remaining socks. TK crawls up and back into Carlos’s lap, settling with a low, pleased noise as their skin brushes. Carlos’s hands come to rest on his hips again, and the kiss is almost chaste – if TK hadn’t taken Carlos’s lower lip between his teeth halfway through, kept it prisoner and sucked on it until Carlos whined and rocked up into TK’s weight. It’s red and plump when TK finally lets it go, and he can’t resist licking at it again. “Get to work,” he murmurs, rocking his ass back against Carlos’s hands in emphasis. “I want to see if I can make you come just from playing with your pretty nipples.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Carlos groans, but he complies and reaches for the lube, slicks three of his fingers. TK spreads his knees a little wider and strokes his fingertips up Carlos’s ribs, skirting up and around his clamped nipples. A slick fingertip rubs teasing circles around his entrance, massaging and stroking, and TK moans softly and strokes his finger over the clamped flesh so gently it’s not even really a touch. A ghost of a caress. Carlos twitches and shivers, and the tip of his finger pushes in – careful, but then Carlos is always careful with him. TK growls a little and taps more firmly at the little nub, rubs at it and listens to the moan Carlos makes in response.</p><p>“So sensitive baby,” he murmurs, bringing his other hand up to play with the second one, too. “I can’t believe nobody ever thought to do this before, darling.”</p><p>Carlos shivers, breath hissing between his teeth. “Never let them,” he replies, voice gone so, so rough. “Never let anybody do half the things you do to me, fuck, TK… harder?”</p><p>“Yes,” TK agrees, and if the bright flush on his cheeks isn’t just from arousal but also from Carlos’s little admission there, well, nobody’s ever going to know. How the fuck can this man make him feel so powerful and so humble at the same time? It should be illegal, is what it should be, and TK decides it’s time to make sure Carlos’s not managing coherent sentences anymore.</p><p>Carlos, however, matches him caress for caress, moans for him and thrusts his finger deeper, his free hand kneading at TK’s ass in a way that’s entirely too good. TK moans and pushes into the kneading, leans down to lick across a clamped nipple and tug on the chain with his teeth and is rewarded by another finger sliding in, stretching him open just the way he likes. It’s a vicious circle, and TK barely clings to the upper hand – barely, because the angle is just wrong enough for Carlos to be able to really reach his prostate, and because TK isn’t shy about using all his considerable skill. He knows exactly what his voice can do to Carlos.</p><p>“Want to know what I thought about back in the rink?” he murmurs against Carlos’s ear, low and sultry. (It’s not difficult to sound like that, Carlos’s fingers in his hole feel so damn good. He’s almost tempted to abandon his plan and ride Carlos’s cock instead.) “I put these on you,” a flick to a clamp, a whine from Carlos as he shivers, “and I watched you get hard in your pants… and I thought about leading you out like that. Your dick an obvious bulge in your pants, shirt open to show off how pretty you look with my clamps on your nipples… I’d just hook my fingers in the chain and lead you past all those people.”</p><p>Carlos groans, and his cock jumps so hard TK can feel it smack against his own balls. His hand on TK’s ass digs in hard enough the nails bite into the skin, and TK shivers with the sharp sting. He nips at Carlos’s ear lobe, laving wetly. “Would you have liked it if I did that, darling? Showed off how pretty you are for me, how good you are, how hard I can make you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Carlos gasps out, sounding surprised and aroused and a little desperate. His fingers push in deeper, and TK moans and rocks back, greedy for more. “Yes, fuck Ty, tell … more, please!”</p><p>“Give me another finger,” TK purrs into his ear, takes the chain between careful fingers and tugs. Carlos gasps and arches, pulling his fingers free. TK growls, feeling empty and not happy with it, but then Carlos’s fingers are back. They’re slicker now, lube dripping onto TK’s skin before the fingers slide in, accompanied by a wet noise that has both of them groan. Carlos goes deep on the first push in, spreads his fingers once they’re as deep as they can go in this position, and presses his lips to TK’s jaw.</p><p>“Tell me,” he whispers, voice pleading. TK swallows and lets go of the chain to play with the nipples themselves once more. Carlos has to be sore by now, but he’s also still obviously very into it.</p><p>“I should’ve planned for that,” he begins, spinning the fantasy in his head. “Maybe picked a pair that frames these,” another gentle flick to the caught flesh, another choked moan from Carlos, “something that’s just as pretty as you are, with a nice long chain I could keep a hold of. You’d have walked around all night with your shirt open so everyone could see what you let me do to you baby. My clamps on your nipples, my hand on the chain, your cock so hard for me it would’ve been a visible bulge in your slacks.”</p><p>Carlos whimpers, but when TK pulls back a little to check on him it’s obvious that he’s fine. His eyes are dark and hooded, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his cheeks flushed so hard TK can feel their heat when he leans in to brush his mouth over them. Carlos’s eyelids flutter shut. “You’d have looked just as wrecked as you look now,” TK continues, rubbing firm caresses over both nipples to feel Carlos’s breath hitch, hear the low rumbling moan. Carlos’s hand squeezes his ass, his fingers stutter on their push in, and TK shivers with it. “And everyone in that rink would’ve known you’re mine, handsome.”</p><p>He tugs on the chain again as he says that, can’t help it because Carlos makes such perfect sounds when he does, and Carlos yells and bucks up hard beneath him, eyes snapping shut and teeth bared. TK curses when he realizes what’s happening – Carlos’s coming apart beneath him, just from TK playing with his clamped nipples and whispering a filthy fantasy into his ears, and it’s almost enough to make him come, too.</p><p>Carlos’s fingers slip free of TK’s hole as his body slumps into the pillows, and TK nuzzles and caresses him, murmuring praise, telling Carlos how amazing he is, how much TK wants him… how much he’s falling for him. He smiles when Carlos turns his head and nuzzles back, finds his mouth even with his eyes still closed. Their kiss is soft and brief, interrupted by Carlos still gasping for breath, but TK doesn’t care.</p><p>“Let me take these off,” he murmurs, stroking his fingers down to Carlos’s chest again. “It’ll hurt for a second, but it’ll get better quickly.”</p><p>“S’okay,” Carlos slurs, smiling up at TK beautifully, and TK smiles back helplessly. He takes the clamps off as gently as he can, rubs at the abused nubs with careful fingers, and sees the brief wince cross Carlos’s face – hears the low moan that accompanies it. His cock twitches.</p><p>Carlos’s arms come up to wrap around TK’s waist, pull him in, and TK shivers as his erection brushes against Carlos’s… which is still hard. TK blinks and glances down between them, then up at Carlos. “Handsome?”</p><p>Carlos actually blushes harder. TK stares, charmed, and reaches up to stroke his thumb over the hot skin. “It happens,” Carlos murmurs, tilting his head into the caress. “Especially if I- you know when- coming untouched.”</p><p>“That’s hot,” TK decides. He rubs his cheek against Carlos’s, purring a little at the scratch of his beard. “Want more, or…”</p><p>Carlos makes an interested sound, his hands sliding lower on TK’s back to grope his ass again lazily. “What is your devious brain cooking up now Tyler Kennedy?” he asks, squeezing the flesh a little. TK groans and tilts his hips back.</p><p>“I’m already all open and wet,” he breathes, “and you’re all wet and hard… I think we can work with that, no?”</p><p>Carlos groans. “We can,” he agrees. “Going to ride me tiger?”</p><p>TK hums agreement. Carlos’s cock is so warm when he wraps his fingers around him to help guide him inside, and TK whimpers as it breaches him and slides in deep. Carlos fingered him so open, he can sink down all the way in one go. “Fuck.”</p><p>Despite the need still simmering in TK’s belly, they move slowly. TK’s arms are wrapped around Carlos’s shoulders as he rises and falls lazily, Carlos’s hands stroking his hips and back and ass in long sweeps of his hands. They keep kissing, sometimes just a brush of lips against lips, sometimes licking into each other’s mouth. It’s almost as if it’s a shared dream, until Carlos’s hands pull TK in tighter on a lazy slide down, and the angle changes just enough he brushes past TK’s prostate. TK jolts and his body clenches around Carlos, head falling back on a moan. Carlos growls a little, and TK mewls as he’s tugged down harder. His dick twitches between them, weeping pre-come and so hard it almost aches. “Make me come handsome,” he gasps out. “Make me come on your cock, fill me up so I’m dripping with you, c’mon, do it…”</p><p>Carlos groans and pulls him into a kiss by the hair, deep and hungry as he guides TK into a harder rhythm, makes sure to keep the angle so his dick rubs against TK’s prostate the whole way in. TK sobs into Carlos’s mouth, the fire in his belly finally flaring up high. It’s almost instinct to reach out and pinch Carlos’s abused nipples again, and Carlos shouts into his mouth and slams TK down onto his cock.</p><p>TK comes with a yell, painting Carlos’s belly with his release, and he can feel Carlos twitch beneath him and rock up once, and the noise Carlos makes when he comes is by now engraved into TK’s mind.</p><p>They collapse into a sated, sticky mess onto the sheets, and for a long while it’s panting breaths and gentle touches and the occasional soft kiss. Carlos has almost fallen asleep when TK finally makes himself get out of bed to fetch a wet cloth to clean up with, and he huffs at TK when TK wrestles the covers free from beneath him. TK snorts and swats his ass.</p><p>“You’re all bark and no bite.”</p><p>Carlos mock-glares at him over his shoulder. “Come here and cuddle me, you evil, evil man. My nipples are sore.”</p><p>TK throws the washcloth in the vague direction of the hamper and slips in behind Carlos, snuggling up against his back. “Poor baby,” he teases. “You can pay me back next weekend.”</p><p>Carlos relaxes into him, tangles his fingers with TK’s where they rest over his belly. “…could pay you back tomorrow,” he muses. “You were so damn greedy to be filled today, could just keep doing that tomorrow.”</p><p>“I need to be able to walk on Monday,” TK protests, but he’d lie if he said the thought doesn’t make his blood warm a little. “Rain check for next weekend?”</p><p>Carlos huffs amusement, but he pulls their joined hands up and kisses TK’s fingers. “Next weekend,” he agrees.</p><p>TK buries his nose in Carlos’s hair and falls asleep still smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s payback time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be forewarned, this is 100% shameless smut with 0% plot.</p>
<p>Thank you to Meloingly for the push to post a second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was tired. An 8 hour shift had quickly turned into a 12 thanks a couple of joy riding teenagers and he was exhausted. As he pushed the door open, finally home, excitement adding a bit of pep in his step as he steps into the house. “TK, baby!” </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Carlos drops his bags, locks his gun away  and heads to the living room to look for a pair of green eyes that he’s been dying to see all day. “Babe, you here?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>He finds the living room empty so he heads to the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he sees it.</p>
<p>TK is in one of his old APD sweatshirts, the fabric falling to mid-thigh and causing the ‘REYES’ to hug his curves obscenely.He’s stirring a saucepan of something, but Carlos can’t keep his eyes off the miles and miles of pale skin. He immediately grips the countertop, TK hearing the sound and turning his head to glance over his shoulder, “Oh, welcome home officer.”</p>
<p>Carlos can’t speak, his jaw dropped and eyes roaming over TK’s gorgeous body. The sweater is huge on him, at least a few sizes too big, swallowing his slighter figure. His thighs are absolutely mouthwatering, muscled and thick, and Carlos could spend all day biting and licking them. TK bites his lip, face lighting up as he smiles. “You gonna come says hello?”  </p>
<p>Carlos chuckles, crossing the kitchen and pressing his lips to TK’s. He nips at TK’s bottom lip and then drops to his knees, pressing his face to his right thigh. “Look so gorgeous, baby.” He sucks a hickey into the skin, dragging his teeth up the back of it and nuzzling the crease of his thigh and ass. </p>
<p>TK drags his fingers through Carlos’s hair, smiling when they get caught in the tangle of curls. “Mmm... wore it just for you.”</p>
<p>Carlos lifts the hem of the shirt with his fingers to reveal a pair of lacy panties, his boy’s gorgeous ass looking absolutely edible. He groans, tugging on the waistband so the elastic digs into his skin. “I love it.” He leans forward and bites at TK’s ass, sucking a dark mark into the cheek as he drags his hands down the outsides of his legs. “My gorgeous boy.” </p>
<p>TK whimpers and quickly puts the lid on the pan, switching the heat off. When he tries to turn, Carlos grips his hips firmly. “Bend over the counter for me, baby. Wanna get my mouth on you.”</p>
<p>TK immediately obeys, taking a few steps to his left and bending over the island countertop, ass out and back arched. Carlos’s mouth waters at the sight and nuzzles into TK’s cheeks, hot breath making goosebumps raise over his ass. His nose bumps into something hard as he drags it down towards TK’s hole, his dick twitching at the realization. “What did you get up to today naughty boy? Nice and stretched for me?”</p>
<p>TK whines, spreading his legs wider, “Yeah, wanted to be ready for you.”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, tugging the panties to the side and taking in the sight of the jewelled plug nestled deep inside his stretched hole. “Fuck, baby.” He presses on the plug before tugging it out just a bit, watching his hole clench. “Feel good?”</p>
<p>TK whines, nodding his head and pushing back so the plug sinks back in. “Feels so good, babe. Want your cock.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve it... but maybe I’ll give it to you.” Carlos starts to fuck TK with the plug, pumping it in and out slowly, making sure to brush his prostate each push. “Eventually.”</p>
<p>TK sobs into his arm, thrusting his hips back in time with each pump of the plug, moaning wantonly and clenching so tight the plug resists when Carlos shoves it back in. “Look so sexy, tiger. Want me to eat you out? Get you even more wet for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” TK moans, his words already starting to slur from the pleasure. Carlos leans forward to kiss his perineum, nosing his way up his taint. He licks around the plug, the metal of it warm from TK’s hole and slick with lube. TK gasps, reaching back to tug on Carlos’ curls, his fingers wrapping and pulling tight to try to get more of what he wants. “Fuck, feels so good Carlos.”</p>
<p>Carlos smirks, pulling the plug out slowly, making sure to tilt it so it tugs on TK’s red rim. His boy gasps out a moan when the plug pops out of his hole, clenching tightly at the loss, “F-fuck.”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, dragging his knuckle down his crack before pushing a finger slowly inside his hole. “Bet I could fit my whole fist in here. You’d love that, wouldn’t you baby?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yes, fuck, anything you want,” TK cries out, “Please, <em>papi!</em>”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, standing quickly to pull open a drawer in the kitchen, shifting papers around until he finds what he needs. The snick of the lube cap echoes through the kitchen, Carlos kneeling behind TK again while slicking up his fingers. He squeezes TK’s asscheek, landing a sharp smack before pulling them open to reveal his gorgeous pink hole. Carlos groans instinctually, an animalistic shiver rushing through his body. He rubs his fingers over the already slick hole, pushing one inside easily from the plug. He slides two more fingers in on the next pump.</p>
<p>Carlos’s mouth waters at the sight, craving to get his tongue inside and lick into the heat. He pumps his fingers, dragging the tips over TK’s prostate and making him moan loudly. TK squirms on his fingers, his back arching and his ass clenching desperately. Carlos slides a fourth finger in, smirking at the whimpered cries coming from his boy. </p>
<p>“Look at that, baby. Taking four fingers for me, do you want more?” Carlos bites his lip, eyes locked on the gorgeous hole.</p>
<p>TK moans wantonly, “Please, Papi. Want it all.” </p>
<p>Carlos groans, tucking his thumb into TK and pumping all five fingers a few times before slicking up his hand with more lube and joining his fingertips together tightly. He presses into TK slowly, watching as he takes Carlos’s hand inch by inch. TK whimpers loudly as he stretches, the knuckles hardest to squeeze into his still tight hole. They slide into TK’s hole with a slick pop, Carlos groaning at the sight of most of his hand inside his boy. He slides his fingers into a fist, tucking his thumb and pumping it slowly.</p>
<p>“Look at you, baby.” Carlos whispers in awe, “Taking my fist so well. Looks gorgeous.”</p>
<p>TK sobbed loudly, pushing his hips back onto Carlos’s fist with each pump, “So full, fuck!”</p>
<p>Carlos twists his wrist, knuckles dragging over TK’s prostate and making him scream, head thrown back and hands slapping the counter loudly, “Carlos!” </p>
<p>Carlos smirks, pumping his fist slowly and rotating his wrist every other time, revelling in the wails coming from TK. He wants to get his mouth on him, take him apart with his tongue. He pinches his fingertips together once again before pulling his hand out slowly, watching as TK’s rim stretches to accommodate. He groans as his fingertips slide out of the gaping red hole.</p>
<p>Carlos scoots further into the V of TK’s legs, hands dragging up the backs of his thighs and spreading his cheeks roughly. He leans forward, blowing cool air on TK’s gaping hole, his thick thighs flexing. Carlos licks a broad stripe from the backs of his balls to his lower back, squeezing each cheek in his big hands. He swirls his tongue, pressing the tip in and sucking on his rim lightly. He can feel the muffled moans, TK obviously biting his lip around the sounds. Carlos slaps his ass, the sound resounding around the kitchen loudly.</p>
<p>“Wanna hear how good I’m making you feel, tiger.”</p>
<p>TK chokes out a moan, “Fucking narcissist.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs, biting his ass cheek before diving back in, sucking the skin behind his balls before flattening his tongue and licking over his opening. He drags his hands up over TK’s lower back as he nuzzles between his cheeks, face completely enveloped by his gorgeous ass.  “Could do this forever.”</p>
<p>TK whimpers out a quiet, “Oh, oh, god.” He rolls his hips with each lick, groaning loudly at the feeling of Carlos nipping at his rim. </p>
<p>Carlos pulls back, spitting onto TK’s hole before swirling his tongue quickly. TK throws his head back, hand tightening in Carlos’s hair. “Fuck! Carlos!” he wails at the sensation, spit dripping down the back of his balls.</p>
<p>Carlos slaps his ass again, dragging his nails down the plumpest part. Pushing his tongue deep inside of TK, Carlos revelled in his boy’s ability to still clench tightly after Carlos’s fist had destroyed his warm hole minutes before. He pumps his tongue a few times, TK’s thighs shaking. He’s practically screaming in pleasure, a tell tale sign that he’s getting close. </p>
<p>Carlos brings him right to the edge, swirling and fucking him with his tongue. Right as TK’s cock twitches, Carlos pulls back and squeezes his hand tightly around the base. “Don’t come.” </p>
<p>TK sobs, his back arching wickedly as he jerks through the frustration of the denied orgasm. Once he’s settled Carlos stands, kissing up his spine and wrapping his large arms around TK’s trim waist. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>Helpless, TK grinds his hips backwards against Carlos’s groin, turning in his arms and wrapping his own around Carlos's neck. Their lips join, Carlos pushing his tongue into the shorter man’s sweet mouth. TK pulls back, biting at Carlos’s bottom lip. “Want you to wreck me, Papi.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>TK nods, eyes twinkling and glassy. “You did promise... fucking ruin me.”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, smirking filthily at his boy. “Anything for you, baby.” Carlos scoops TK up, wrapping his thighs around his waist and slapping his ass playfully.</p>
<p>He carries TK upstairs to their bed, laying back on it with TK straddling him. TK lays against his chest, kissing at Carlos’s neck and scratching at his scalp lovingly. “Love you, ‘los.”</p>
<p>Carlos hums a “Love you” back and rolls them, dragging TK up to the pillows. “Love you so much.”</p>
<p>TK beams, eyes looking so gorgeous it makes Carlos’s heart clench.Carlos squeezes his thighs and shoves them up to his chest just as he drops his full weight onto him, TK squealing and giggling. “Carlos!”</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles, digging his fingers into the backs of TK’s knees to tickle him. Carlos kisses TK breathless, dragging his hands up TK’s sides. He moans, sucking on Carlos’s tongue before pulling back. “Wanna suck you.”</p>
<p>“Hm…” Carlos sits up. “Lift up.” </p>
<p>TK gets up onto his knees, tugging the sweatshirt back down and shooting Carlos a questioning look.</p>
<p>“You’re going to sit on my face while you suck me, baby.” Carlos smirks, tugging his uniform shirt over his head before laying back against the pillows. “C’mon, wanna get another taste of you.” </p>
<p>TK climbs on top of Carlos, straddling his head and leaning down to undo Carlos’ slacks, pulling his cock out and moaning at the sight. Carlos’s length twitches at the feel of TK’s hands wrapped around him, almost too small to fit around his leaking cock. Carlos yanks the panties to the side again, his boy’s hole still wet with spit and gaping from the plug and his fist. He laves his tongue over his opening, pushing his tongue inside and groaning. The vibrations make TK moan, his hips rolling as he leans down to take Carlos into his mouth, warm and slick and perfect, sliding down to the base in one go. Carlos pulls back to squeeze his eyes shut, his hips already aching to thrust up and ruin his throat. </p>
<p>TK sits back against Carlos’s mouth, fully sitting on Carlos’s face as he bobs his head and drags his fingertips over Carlos’s balls. Carlos fucks him with his tongue, groaning at the sensations of TK sucking him while slowly suffocating him with his plump ass. Carlos taps TK’s leg when he starts to struggle, and his boy lifts up for a moment to let Carlos catch his breath before sitting again, grinding his hips as Carlos licks from balls to crack, nipping at his rim until it's sore. TK pulls off his cock to moan loudly, rolling his hips as Carlos pushes his tongue into his opening, fingers digging into his thighs to hold him steady. </p>
<p>TK retaliates by sucking pointedly on Carlos’ sensitive head, slipping his tongue around the throbbing skin and digging his tongue into the slit. Carlos can’t contain his groans, nails digging into TK’s ass and squeezing his thighs when he sinks down again, bobbing his head quickly before taking his entire length into his mouth and stalling for a few moments. He swallows a few times around Carlos’ cock and pulls off when he gags, spit connecting his lips to the tip. He catches his breath, squirming as Carlos continues to lick into him, tongue lapping at his walls and making his toes curl. </p>
<p>He clenches, biting at Carlos’s thigh before sucking one of his balls into his mouth, sucking at the skin while he whimpers high in his throat. He’s close again, thighs starting to shake and hole tightening around Carlos’s tongue. Carlos groans, slapping his ass a few times to feel the jiggle against his own cheeks. </p>
<p>He’s panting into TK’s opening, trying desperately to get some air to breathe. TK sits more fully, Carlos’s eyes rolling back as he buries his tongue into TK, completely cut off from any air supply. </p>
<p>After a few seconds he taps TK’s thigh and he lifts up again, his moans growing louder and louder as he’s pulled closer to the edge. </p>
<p>He’s going to come any moment now and Carlos licks into him once, twice before pulling back and shoving TK face first into the bed, his orgasm denied once again. </p>
<p>TK nearly screams, fists clenching in the stark white sheets as he works through the frustration his cock aching and angry red. “Fuck! Carlos, please! Please!” </p>
<p>“On your back, hang your head off the bed Ty.” </p>
<p>TK sobs, burying his face into the bed, thighs still shaking. “Please!”</p>
<p>“On your back,” Carlos rasps, dragging his fingers up over the back of his thigh. “Now.”</p>
<p>TK rolls onto his back quickly, scooting across the bed to dangle his head over the edge, green eyes blinking up at him innocently. Carlos drags the -ruined- panties down and off his legs, taking in the sight. </p>
<p>“That’s gorgeous, baby,” Carlos coos, dragging his fingers up over the column of TK’s pale throat. “My beautiful boy.”</p>
<p>He squeezes gently at the hollows of his throat, smirking as he watches TK’s eyes widen in anticipation. His boy sighs out a moan, cock kicking and leaking against his abs. “Fuck, look at you. So wet for me.”</p>
<p>TK whines, squirming as Carlos squeezes tighter before releasing his hold. He drags his fingers up to his mouth, pushing his fingers between his pretty lips. He fucks them into his mouth, pushing them to the back of his mouth to tickle his throat, watching TK gag and tear up over just his fingers. He drags them out slowly, hooking onto his cheek on the way and tugging, taking in the view before removing them completely and grabbing his cock. </p>
<p>He rubs the tip over his lips, TK opening his mouth for Carlos to sink his cock into, feeling TK’s tongue drag over the skin. He thrusts shallowly before sinking to the hilt, his balls resting against TK’s face. He moans at the sight, his dick so deep in his boy’s throat that it’s making it bulge, the outline of the tip of his cock pronounced against his pale skin. Carlos thrusts his hips and TK drools and chokes on his cock. “Fuck, yeah, baby. Take it.”</p>
<p>TK’s eyes squeeze shut, nails digging into Carlos’s thighs, lips tight around his cock. Carlos pulls back, keeping the tip in TK’s mouth, letting him breathe for a moment before thrusting back in. He fucks TK’s mouth with even and quick thrusts, groaning at the feeling of his tight, wet mouth. </p>
<p>Carlos leans over and grabs the hem of the sweater, tugging it further up to reveal TK’s gorgeous chest. He drags his fingers over the sensitive nipples, pinching each one and twisting sharply; making him choke.</p>
<p>TK splutters and gags on every other thrust but can’t help but arching up for more. Tears soak his face, sobs leaving his mouth when Carlos pulls out, only to thrust back in. </p>
<p>He squirms as Carlos continues to play with his chest. “Love how sensitive you are baby. So responsive for me.”</p>
<p>TK arches his back, moaning around his mouthful, abs clenching as Carlos rakes his hands over each nipple again. </p>
<p>He thrusts quicker, TK’s hollowed cheeks and stretched lips making his orgasm start to burn in his lower back, building with each suck. It spreads through his body, tingling in his fingertips as he starts to shake, abs clenching and unclenching as he jerks. Carlos practically growls as he spills into TK’s mouth, cock pumping out cum. </p>
<p>Carlos pulls out and TK doesn’t swallow yet, pride making Carlos smirk. “Good boy. C’mere.” </p>
<p>TK hurries onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s neck and joining their lips. TK pushes his tongue into Carlos’ mouth, passing the cum to him and moaning at the taste. Carlos cups his face, cheeks cradled in each of his hands. They pass the cum back and forth, moaning at the taste, licking it out of each other's mouths. TK is greedy, swallowing a little bit at a time. “Taste so good, papi.” </p>
<p>Carlos groans, “My little cumslut. Fucking greedy.”</p>
<p>Carlos strokes TK’s cheek lightly, making him whine and pull him closer. Flush sitting high on TK’s sharp cheekbone, Carlos pulls back and smirks at the gorgeous mark caused by his palm. “Swallow the rest, Tyler.” </p>
<p>TK obeys, his throat bobbing as he swallows the last dregs of Carlos’ cum. Carlos wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses him softly. “Do you still want me to fuck you, baby?” </p>
<p>TK whines, nodding his head. “Please, want you so much.”</p>
<p>Carlos pushes TK back, grabbing his hips to drag him up to the pillows. “Beautiful.”</p>
<p>He drags the sweater up again, leaving kisses and sucking hickey’s onto each inch of skin revealed. His fingers gently drag over TK’scock, still painfully red and aching. Carlos sits up between TK’s legs, spread as wide as they can go to accommodate Carlos’, squeezing his smooth thighs. “How do you want it, Ty?”</p>
<p>TK hums softly. “Wanna ride you.”  </p>
<p>Carlos nods in approval. “Alright, sweetheart.” He rolls onto his back and TK climbs on top to straddle his waist. “Gonna show off for me?”</p>
<p>TK snorts as he shoves at Carlos’ chest, finally helping him out of his pants and briefs. He drops a kiss to the tip of Carlos’ cock, smiling when it kicks in greeting. </p>
<p>He climbs back up to straddle Carlos’s hips, balancing himself with a grip on his shoulders. “You love me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” Carlos slurs, the feeling of TK grabbing his hardening cock making his head fuzzy.</p>
<p>TK sinks down slowly, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch. Carlos can’t take his eyes off of him, his gorgeous, green eyed boy taking his length so well. With each inch that sinks into TK, he turns a darker shade of pink, accented by the dark blue of the sweater. His cock has leaked so much that there’s a dark spot near his hem, precum soaking through. The bulge looks so pretty cradled by his wide hips, tanned thighs looking beautiful, spread for Carlos. </p>
<p>When he bottoms out he shudders, nails dragging down Carlos’s chest and leaving red lines. “Fuck, you always feel like you’re going to split me in two.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs, full bodied and loud. “Maybe I will one day, then what?”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll say goodbye to your cock, and your ego with it,” TK bites, eyes twinkling with mirth. </p>
<p>Carlos chuckles, shaking his head. “C’mon, baby. Ride me like the naughty boy you pretend not to be.”</p>
<p>TK bites his lip, lifting up and sinking back down smoothly. He starts bouncing slowly, enjoying the feel of every inch sinking into his tight hole. Carlos groans, resisting the urge to grab ahold of TK’s hips and fuck him at a brutal pace. Later.</p>
<p>TK starts to bounce quicker, shifting his hips until Carlos’ cockhead is punching his prostate on each thrust. “Oh, fuck!” TK cries out, cock angry and begging to release. </p>
<p>Carlos smirks, cupping it through the sweater, rubbing lightly. It’s not enough alone but with Carlos’s cock and the two denied orgasms, it’s only a few thrusts before TK’ thighs are shaking. He gasps for air above Carlos, bouncing desperately and begging to come. </p>
<p>“Please, Papi! Please, please ! Feels so good, I need to come! Please!” he pleads, “Please Carlos, oh fuck!”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, dragging his feet up so they’re flat on the bed. He thrusts quickly, hips pumping wildly as TK screams, head thrown back in ecstasy.</p>
<p>His cock jerks against Carlos’s hand as it starts to spill, cum coating the sweater and soaking through it, some sliding down his gorgeous thighs onto Carlos’s abs. TK whimpers as Carlos continues to softly rub, his orgasm starting to subside. “F-fuck,” he moans, shaking from the over sensitivity. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“You know your word, baby. Gotta keep you hard, want you to come some more for me.”</p>
<p>TK whines, “Fuck, Carlos. I can’t! It’s too much!” He tries to squirm away but his cock stays hard in Carlos’s hand. </p>
<p>Carlos squeezes the head. “Say your word if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>TK’s eyes squeeze shut. “Goddamnit!”</p>
<p>“Breathe through it, baby. It’s gonna feel so good in a second.”</p>
<p>TK nods, eyebrows pinched together cutely. Carlos rubs until his cock is hard again and TK has started to bite his lip and roll his hips into it rather than pull away. Carlos squeezes the head of his cock before sitting up and tugging the soiled sweater up over TK’s head. Unable to resist, he slaps TK’s ass, chuckling at his whine. “Hands and knees, tiger.” </p>
<p>TK crawls off him and maneuvers onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder as Carlos shifts on the bed to get behind him. He slides his cock up and down his crack, dragging it over his opening before pushing in roughly. TK immediately drops to his elbows, burying his face in the pillow and whimpering, “Carlos.”</p>
<p>Carlos thrusts roughly, his balls slapping against TK’s ass and fingers digging into his gorgeous hips. TK cries out with each thrust, drooling on the pillow he’s buried his face in. </p>
<p>Carlos slaps TK’s ass again, the tight pull driving him wild. He reaches around to pull TK up against his chest, fingers hooking between his wet lips. He fucks his fingers deep into his mouth, tugging on his cheek roughly. TK moans, sucking and licking at them desperately. Carlos drags his other hand up to his throat, squeezing at the hollows of his throat. TK chokes on Carlos’s fingers, moaning and grinding back into the brutal thrusts. Carlos presses down on his windpipe, restricting TK’s air supply and groaning at the feeling of TK clenching impossibly tighter.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby. Feel so good, my little slut. Who’s hole is this?” He releases his hold on TK’s throat. “Answer me baby.”</p>
<p>TK gurgles out a moan around the fingers, tilting his head back to lean against Carlos’s shoulder. “Yours.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart.” He thrusts harder, wrapping his arm around TK’s waist, hips slapping against TK’s roughly. “My hole. My boy. My good boy.”</p>
<p>TK sobs, drooling around Carlos’s fingers, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Please!”</p>
<p>Carlos groans, biting at the curve of TK’ ear. “Gonna come again, baby? Gonna show me how much you need my cock?”</p>
<p>TK nods, choking loudly on Carlos’s fingers, thighs quaking. Carlos pulls his fingers out of TK’s mouth, shoving him face first into the mattress as he holds his delicate wrists behind his back.</p>
<p>TK’s moans are completely muffled by the sheets, the only sign that he’s close being the way he’s clenching painfully. </p>
<p>Carlos’s panting into TK’s shoulder, biting at the skin and leaving dark purple marks in his wake. “Mine. You’re mine, baby boy. So good for me.” He grips TK’s hair tightly, lifting his head. “Come for me, baby. Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>TK’s throat is destroyed, his scream coming out raspy, “Carlos!” He sobs through it, clenching and shaking, barely able to hold himself up any longer. </p>
<p>TK spills all over the sheets, his cock twitching when Carlos wraps his hand around it and jerks him quickly to keep him hard. TK screams, burying his face in the sheets and begging him to stop. </p>
<p>“Use your word, baby. I’ll stop if you use your word. You can do it. I know you can, such a good boy.”</p>
<p>TK cries out, squirming away from the tight pulls from Carlos’s large hand, his entire cock engulfed and stimulated in one small drag. He tries to push Carlos’s hand away, digging his nails into his wrist and tears starting to fall quicker. “Please!” He inhales sharply, crying loudly and kicking his legs. </p>
<p>Carlos rolls him onto his back and squeezes his cock tightly. “I want you to come once more for me, baby. Once more. Think you can?”</p>
<p>TK shakes his head before immediately nodding, pain overwhelming him and causing his entire body to flush dark red. Carlos slows his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. TK tries to breathe through it, eyes squeezed shut and fat tears still rolling down his cheeks. “That’s it, baby. Just relax into it. I promised I’d ruin you this weekend.”</p>
<p>Carlos leans down to lick the cum off of TK’s cock, sucking gently and laving his tongue over the head. TK moans, his hips shifting as the pain starts to simmer below the surface, pleasure taking over. “Fuck, P-papi. G-god.”</p>
<p>Carlos smirks, pride filling his every pore. “That’s my boy. One more and then I’ll give you mine.”</p>
<p>“Want you to cum in me, please. Mark me as yours.”</p>
<p>Carlos drags his hands up TK’s sides and back down, spreading his gorgeous thighs to reveal his abused hole. It’s red and raw, gaping from Carlos’ cock. He drags the tip over his opening, smirking when TK flinches. “Sore, baby?”</p>
<p>TK nods, biting his lip as Carlos pushes in and whining, “Fuck, it’s so much” </p>
<p>When Carlos bottoms out, TK gasps, his hands shooting to his lower belly. Carlos pulls TK’s hands back, groaning at the outline of his cock in TK. His massive cock making his pretty belly bulge, barely able to take him. </p>
<p>TK whimpers when Carlos pulls out, shoving back in roughly. Each thrust shoves TK higher up the bed, his legs lifting to wrap around Carlos’s waist. “Fuck me so well, Carlos. Want you to fill me up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Want me to mark you? Fill you with my cum?”</p>
<p>TK throws his head back and moans, “Please, please!” </p>
<p>Carlos groans, biting at TK’ neck and sucking. “Want to keep you full, plug you up when I’m done, keep you here in this bed forever.”</p>
<p>TK clenches tightly, already close and babbling loudly, “Yes. Carlos, please! Want you to come in me, plug me up and keep it in me. Want that. Want everything” </p>
<p>Carlos changes his angle and pounds directly into TK’s prostate relentlessly, hands dragging up and down his sides, fingers slotting between each rib. He bites at TK’s collarbones, leaning up on one arm so he can capture his swollen lips, bitten raw and slick with spit. </p>
<p>They lick into each other’s mouths, panting and moaning loudly. Carlos pulls back so he can grab TK’s thighs, pushing them up so they’re pressed to his chest. </p>
<p>Carlos drags his eyes over every inch of TK, his gorgeous glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, his messy brown hair knotted and frizzy. “Look so pretty like this.” TK looks a dream, gorgeous and all his. </p>
<p>He fucks him faster, hips pumping quickly as he starts to fall. He drags TK up and into his lap, his body limp like a rag doll. “You’re so good for me, baby. Making me feel so good. Want you to come for me one more time, can you do that? One more.”</p>
<p>TK’s practically speechless, his little moans making Carlos’s stomach twist. He bounces TK on his lap, his grip iron tight and guaranteed to leave marks. </p>
<p>He tosses TK onto his back, standing and dragging TK to the edge of the bed by his ankles. “Fuck, can’t ever get enough of you Ty”</p>
<p>He sinks into TK, throwing his legs over his shoulders and fucking him exactly how he likes. Quick and hard, the power behind each thrust making TK’s eyes roll back, arching up off the bed from the pull behind his belly button. “Carlos!”</p>
<p>“Come for me, baby. Show me how much you need this.”</p>
<p>TK screams, Carlos’s cock hitting his prostate over, and over, and over again. His leaking cock starts to kick, cum spilling weakly out of the tip. There isn’t much of it, this being his third orgasm, but it’s the way TK screams until his voice gives out, jaw dropped but silent. His eyes are squeezed shut and the moment the shivers begin, TK opens them and Carlos immediately feels his orgasm shatter the world. </p>
<p>He pumps his hips as his load spills into TK, cum starting to leak out and drip down his balls. His fingernails press into TK’s thighs, his groans echoing through the room. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>TK moans, clenching around Carlos’s spent cock and making the cum squelch. “Love when you fill me.”</p>
<p>Carlos smirks, fucking the cum into him a few times before pulling out. “Look at you, sweetheart. So full of my load.” He pushes some back in with his thumb, fucking it in and out a few times before bringing it to his lips and sucking the cum off. </p>
<p>TK pouts. “I want some.”</p>
<p>Carlos scoops some up and feeds it to TK, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, ‘Los. Missed you today.”</p>
<p>“Mm, missed you more. Now c’mere.” Carlos drags TK back up to the pillows, pulling him onto his chest. “My handsome boy.”</p>
<p>TK giggles. “You’re so annoying.” </p>
<p>TK nuzzles into the crease of Carlos’s armpit, biting at the sensitive skin. “Mm, missed your smell.”</p>
<p>Carlos drags his hands down TK’s back, hooking two fingers into TK’s hole to push more cum back in. “Wanna keep that safe.” </p>
<p>TK hums, sucking on the skin of his armpit, nuzzling the soft hair before kissing his way up to Carlos’s neck. He nips at the hinge of his jaw just as Carlos grips his, bringing their lips together. “Rest, tiger. I told you, you wouldn’t be able to walk after this weekend and it’s only Friday. I’m not done with you yet.”</p>
<p>TK smiles sleepily. “You’re never done with me.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated.</p>
<p>If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted (and encouraged)!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated.</p><p>If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted (and encouraged)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>